


Frost&Thunder

by Dramaqueen90



Series: MAMA AU Series by Dramaqueen90 [1]
Category: EXO (Band), exocbx - Fandom
Genre: A thunderstorm, Angst with a Happy Ending, ChenBaekXi, Drama & Romance, EXO Have Powers, EXO Planet, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Music Video: MAMA (EXO), Romance, Short & Sweet, abitangst, and a frost day, bffxiubaek, but not that much I think, minorchanbaek, snowandthunder, suddenlylove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaqueen90/pseuds/Dramaqueen90
Summary: Xiumin never liked Thunderstorm, especially when he's alone in the room.Jongdae never liked anything cold, especially when there isn't anyone to cuddle.Maybe if they met, something can change.But it's okay to trust?





	1. Fear&Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I think I read to much MAMA AU's so it ended like this.  
Sorry.... I hope you like it. If yes; I would love it when you comment.

Xiumin never liked thunderstorm.

Especially when he's alone.

It's too loud. Too much lightning all of sudden.

Too much everything.

Mostly he is calm, understanding and friendly.

Now he's scared.

And angry too - why have the thunderstorm to be now? Why couldn't it wait until tomorrow?

Tomorrow Baekhyun is here.

Baekhyun his best friend since forever. Baekhyun who is Light.

And that's literally.

Beautiful warm light. Light who calms him down.

Xiumin doesn't understand why, but Light as a Power is so so much better than his own.

Frost.

Okay addmitely, he never gets cold. Not in the hardest winter. If he would want it, he could go in shorts without everything else.

Not that he would do it. Of course not.

Snowflakes and Ice Flowers.

Xiumin really likes them. Maybe they're one of the best things of his power.

But now he's the only one in his room. On his bed.

And yes, call it clichee but he is under is blanket. And he doesn't want to see anythin.

Doesn't want to HEAR anything.

But how could you ignore a thunderstorm and thunder?

Nice try.

"Tomorrow morning it's over, just try to sleep", he mutters.

As if he could.

Jongdae never liked Frost.

Especially when he's out. Like now.

It's too cold. A lot too much cold. Too much frozen.

Too much everything.

And it didn't has snow yet.

Why did he yesterday suggest to buy breakfast? He must be drunk.

Okay, addmitly - he was truely drunk.

But since he was together with friends he didn't want the party pooper.

That's not him. He's cheerful and bright.

Sharp like lightning. But friendly and understanding too everyone.

Okay maybe he can't understand _this _guy.

Messy white hair, white like snow and lightly blue eyes.

And gods, did Jongdae mention this beautiful smile?

Suddenly there isn't any cold what he feels.

"Good Morning", Jongdae greets the guy.

"Good Morning", the guy answered and still smiled.

This eyes. They are like a cat ones.

Jongdae never has seen this before.

The night has passed. And Xiumin survived the thunderstorm.

As everytime before. And he knew it of course.

But it's really hard to think properly if your full of fear.

So, for celebrate that he still lives. He want to buy breakfast.

And so he did go to the usual bakery in his street.

And there he saw the most beautiful men ever.

Xiumin can't help but smiled.

"Good Morning", he said to Xiumin.

Xiumin still smiled.

Maybe he looked like a creep.

But it's not important.

Not now.

"Good Morning", Xiumin who still smiled too.

He can't help. He just do it right away.

Like he is forced to.

"Aren't you cold?"

_Never tell anyone who want's know your Power._

_Never. It only gets worse. Except it's Byun Baekhyun._

"I am not cold", Xiumin said to him.

_I'm Frost._

Jongdae thinks it's weird.

This guy is weird.

"I am not cold", he had said.

Jongdae can't believe it.

He himself, had a scarf, gloves and a warm coat.

And he still feels frozen.

But this man is going around as if he was in summer!

T Shirt, Jeans that's all.

But again his lovely eyes, and did he mention this so kissable lips?

"You're beautiful"

Oh shit.

Had he said it out loud?

The stranger smiled again.

Jongdae thinks, maybe he is a bit red now.

But this might be the cold weather.

"Thank you"

Where is the cliff he can jump off?

Wait!

Did he say thank you?

"You're nice"

"And you're new here in this place", Jongdae said.

Yes, Xiumin is new.

Of course he is.

"I am", he said. "It's three days now for me"

Why did he say this?

He doesen't know.

But what he does know, is that this guy is nice.

_Never tell anyone who want's know your Power._

_Never. It only gets worse. Except it's Byun Baekhyun._

It was his mother who said it to him.

To protect him.

He knows it. He really do.

And Ice, Frost is dangerous.

He knows that too.

Not all people understand.

Only Baekhyun.

It's ironic that Baekhyuns Boyfriend is Fire.

Fire Chanyeol.

But Xiumin never get's warm.

"By the way - I'm lightning"

_I really need to go._

It's sad after all.

But lightning is still the worst for Xiumin.

And since lightning comes with thunder.

He still can't trust it.

Even if he want to.

"By the way - I'm lightning"

Jongdae really doesn't know why he had said it.

It's not that this is a reference.

It just like that. He want to say it.

But the man in front of him, looked sadly.

Jongdae is sure he had a power too.

But about Jongdae is sure too is:

This man will not tell him everything.

And that's a shame.

"I really need to go", the man said.

It's more like a whisper.

And Jongdae really really don't want him to go.

"You can trust me, I promise."

And he mean it with his whole heart.

"Please stay with me. We can have breakfast together."

Jongdae only have to find a explanation for his friends.

"Please stay with me. We can have breakfast together."

Xiumin must be imagine things. Seriously.

It can't be.

This man in front of him, can't have said something like that.

But Xiumin want to say yes.

So badly.

"By the way, I'm Jongdae", the man said. "And your name is ..."

"Xiumin"

"Oh..."

Xiumin frowns.

Could Jongdae have heard about him?

About the last time, when Xiumins Power got out of Control.

"Your Name is so beautiful!"

Okay, Xiumin doesn't expect something like this.

He smiled.

This kitten lips, this messy hair, this sparkling eyes.

Xiumin had never thought that he could've be like this to a person.

It's like he was paralyzed.

Stop. It still can be.

Xiumin don't know much about lightning.

Except Baekhyuns Power.

But this is different.

But maybe it's okay to trust.

This guy seems nice. Very nice.

Maybe he can change something.

Maybe he can trust if he tried.

Maybe he can try.

Xiumin want to try.

He really want it.


	2. Ice Flowers&Lightning

"You must be _kidding _Minnie!"

Xiumin knew it.

It was a bad Idea.

A bad Idea to tell Baekhyun everything.

To tell him, that he has himself introduced to someone.

Someone he doesn't know.

Luckily, that he hadn't accept the offer for breakfast.

But as always, he told Baekhyun all.

_Like ever before._

To be honest, Baekhyun is the person who knows everything about him.

"Minnie!"

Also, Baekhyun is the only person who called him like that.

Not that Xiumin likes that nickname.

He seriously doesen't.

But try to convince Baekhyun about it.

Good Luck.

"I am not kidding", Xiumin muttered.

"He was nice", he adds.

_Nice and oh, so beautiful._

"Also, I don't want to be alone anymore."

Baekhyun smiled.

But it's a sad smile.

"You don't have to be. I'm just saying that ..."

"That I'm dangerous. I know that."

Suddenly Baekhyun hugged him tight.

Xiumin really loves hugging him.

Because then he feels warm.

Warm and lighthearted.

"You're the most nicest and loveable person on this planet"

"After Chanyeol", Xiumin grinned shortly.

"But I fear, that people will hurt you", Baekhyun said, ignoring him.

"I know"

Of course Xiumin know.

"And you hate Lightning and Thunderstorm."

_Maybe I only have try to like them._

_To like him._

_Even if it is dangerous._

Jongdae is seriously confused.

Xiumin haven't stayed for breakfast.

_But he looked like he want to._

But at least, Xiumin had accepted his phone number.

Even if Jongdae hasn't his.

What surely is a shame.

And after four hours, there still isn't any message.

Yet.

Maybe Xiumin had tough day.

A full schedule.

Or maybe he is sick and get a cold?

"Yep, defintely possible."

_But I want met him again._

_So much._

"Dae! Please stop dreaming!"

Oh.

"Sorry Yeol", he grimaced.

"Yeah, I know, I know", his friend said.

"And since I'm you're best friend - who is he?"

"I think I need to go soon"

_No. Please. Don't._

"I know", Xiumin said.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't be there yesterday. You must be scared."

_Of course. Since I was alone. _

_Since you wasn't there._

"No it's okay. It's not that I will die, if there's thunderstorm."

_But I feel like._

_Every damn time. _

"Chanyeol had something like a crisis, you know?"

_No. I don't know._

"But tomorrow we have the full day, I promise!"

"Okay", Xiumin noddet.

He knew, Baekhyun never breaks his promise.

He never had.

And Xiumin trust him, that he will never.

"I call you. And of course you can call me."

"I know", Xiumin said again.

"So, since you know, can you do me a favor?"

Ice Flower.

Xiumin smiled. Baekhyun asked everytime before he leaved about it.

Short Seconds after Xiumin offered him the Ice Flower.

_It looks like a star. _

_Beautiful but unreachable._

_Just like Jongdae._

Ding-Dong.

_"_Dae - please open the door! It must be Baekhyun!"

Seriously, sometimes Jongdae is question himself why he had agreed to this.

To be Chanyeols Roomate.

Ding-Dong.

"Dae!", Chanyeol, who is in the bathroom, called again.

"On my way", Jongdae said.

As if Chanyeol couldn't do it himself.

But at least Baekhyun is nice.

"Hey Sweeties, were you waiting for me?"

Jongdae nodded. "Like every other time."

Baekhyun laughed.

Jongdae frowned. 

He didn't see the joke .

"My best friend since years had something like a crisis."

"I thought we're your best Friends!"

Of course it's Chanyeol. 

"He's special to me", Baekhyun smiled.

Jongdae thinks it's a sad smile.

"But he gave me a present", Baekhyun said. "Here take a look!"

It's a Ice Flower.

Jongdae never has seen something more beautiful than this. 

Except one person.

_It looks like a star._

_Beautiful but unreachable._

_Just like Xiumin._

_This is seriously bad._

_Very bad._

_Not a nightmare. But very close to it._

Xiumin's fridge is empty.

"I can't believe it!"

Yes, he's frustrated.

To buy food, is not that problem.

To go out in the dark it is.

_"News flash: Tonight night it will be raining too. Tomorrow..."_

Shit.

If he order food, it will be at least one hour.

And he hasn't not that much money.

If he go out to buy ramyeon, it's ten minutes.

And defintely more cheaper.

"I can do it", Xiumin said.

"I'm a grown up. It's no problem"

_As if._

"No! No! I can do it!", Xiumin called out.

He looked at his battery on his phone.

38 Procent charge.

Xiumin takes his phone, keys and leaves the house.

"You look worried", Jongdae said to Baekhyun.

"Maybe. It's just it's raining tonight again", Baekhyun replied.

"You know, you can have sleep over here. Chanyeol would be happy."

"Mhm."

Jongdae didn't understand why Baekhyun is like that.

Usually Baekhyun is bright.

But today he isn't.

_It's really strange._

"So about your best friend - who is he?"

Jongdae smiled at Baekhyun.

"You can bring him here too if you want"

"I don't know if it's a great idea."

Jongdae frowned. "Why?"

"It's complicated"

"Baekkie!", Chanyeol comes in to them. Beer bottles in hand.

"Drink! I think you need it."

So they begin to drink again.

And Baekhyun becomes brighter.

But when Jongdae looked to the Ice Flower on their table it's no he, who became melancholic.

_Maybe ice is not bad at all._

The first thunder made Xiumin twich.

Even if it is far away.

But he is still out.

And he thinks, he is lost.

23 Procent battery.

_This is bad._

Where are his earphones?

At home.

_Shit._

_Baekhyun. I only have to call him._

Xiumin pressed the call button.

"_Sadly the call couldn't connect. Please try again later."_

Again.

_"Sadly the call couldn't connect. Please try again later."_

21 Procent battery.

And again.

_"Sadly the call couldn't connect. Please try again later."_

_"AH!"_

The next thunder is ringing in Xiumin ears.

And there even is now lightning.

"_By the way - I'm lightning"_

Xiumin blinks.

Jongdae.

He knows he shouldn't.

He defintely shouldn't.

But he still has _his_ number.

Jongdae usually don't accept calls by unknown numbers.

But when the same call goes in for the third time he's annoyed.

And even a bit tipsy.

So he answers.

"What do you want?!"

_"Hello, it's me ... Can you help me? I lost my earphones."_

Jongdae blinks.

Again.

And again.

"Xiumin?"

It can't be.

_"Yes, right... Please help me, okay?"_

Xiumin's voice sounds desperate.

And a bit trembling.

"Okay, alright. Where do you had them at last?"

"_Come please."_

Jongdae is confused. "Huh?"

_"Please. Otherwise I think I will die."_

Okay, that's the baddest pick up he had ever heard.

And he heard a lot.

Maybe Xiumin is tipsy or drunk too?

The man Jongdae met in the morning would never say something like this.

Jongdae is sure.

The he heard a thunder and a shriek.

And he understand.

"Xiumin? Are you _Outside?"_

Not five minutes later, he grabbed his keys, his phone, his earphones and ran out of his apartment.

_Frost._

_Over all, there is frost._

Xiumin didn't want to but he had frozen the whole road.

_I'm sorry Baekhyun._

_So sorry. _

"Xiumin!", he heard a voice, but it's not Baekhyun.

"Holy shit! What's this?", the voice said.

And sounds confused, worried and maybe a bit scared.

Xiumin is too.

"Hey Xiumin! Hey! Look at me!"

Xiumin looked up.

Right away to see Jongdae's face.

Before Xiumin can say anything, Jongdae put his own earphones on Xiumin ears.

The song calm him down immadiately.

_Yeah, stop, stop. Those wings will get wet oh, stop, stop_  
  
_ In the gap between a deepening day you come slowly_  
_ The darkness skims by and wakes me up_  
_ And across the open window receding away_  
  
_ Have you, you, you lost your way again_  
_ The night air is still cold, get up_  
_ So, baby, hold on I’m worried of leaving you alone_  
_ I leave the road and follow behind you_

"I'm here Xiumin. You don't need to be afraid."

Suddenly he is in Jongdae's arms.

_You shower in the pouring moonlight_  
_ I haven’t seen that entrancing expression before_  
_ I look at you who’s stopped like a picture and at the end of that gaze_  
  
_ A place where I can’t touch you and can’t even hold you_  
_ What’s shining under the surface is not that person_  
_ Your sad story that can’t come true_  
_ The closer you go, the more you’ll hurt, so_  
_ Just that love stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah_  
_ Just that love stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah_  
_ Like this I’m anxiously calling you_  
_ Don’t go babe, those wings will get wet_  
  
_ No matter how much I tell you, you don’t listen_  
_ You throw your whole body towards him again_  
_ Why do you dream a dangerous dream_  
_ (Now stop those tiring (actions)) So that your heart can rest a little_  
_ My heart watching you feels as if it’ll rip as well_

"You're with me now Xiumin. You don't need to worry", Jongdae whispers in his ear.

"Thunder and Lightning will not harm you in any way."

_"By the way - I'm Lightning"_

Xiumin felt like a child but he tightend the embrace.

_You shower in the pouring moonlight_  
_ I haven’t seen that entrancing expression before_  
_ I look at you who’s stopped like a picture and at the end of that gaze_  
  
_ A place where I can’t touch you and can’t even hold you_  
_ What’s shining under the surface is not that person_  
_ Your sad story that can’t come true_  
_ The closer you go, the more you’ll hurt, so_  
_ Just that love stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah_  
_ Just that love stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah_  
_ Like this I’m anxiously calling you_  
_ Don’t go babe, those wings will get wet._

"Where do you live?", Jongdae asked him.

"I bring you home."

Xiumin said Jongdae the adress his living place.

The latter takes Xiumin's hand in his.

Xiumin smiled.

The song slowly ended.

_Like nothing happened you try_  
_ Even though you’re smiling towards me_  
_ Your slender and pale shoulders shake a little, I’m telling you_  
_ It’s okay if you let everything go and rest at my side for just a little while_  
_ When the sun rises, follow the place where the moon gets dark, fly away then, yeah_  
  
_ A place where I can’t touch you and we can’t be together_  
_ What’s shining under the surface is not that person_  
_ Your sad story that can’t come true_  
_ The closer you go, the more you’ll hurt, so_  
_ Just that love stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah_  
_ Just that love stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah_  
_ Like this I’m anxiously calling you_  
_ Don’t go babe, those wings will get wet_  
_ (Stop) those wings will get wet (stop) those wings will get wet_

When they reach Xiumin's aparment his phone died.

But he not. He didn't.

He lives.

Still holding Jongdae's hand.

And kissed by his lips on his forehead, when they inside.

Maybe after all he can dream happy dreams now.

_Maybe lightning is not at all that bad._

_Maybe I can find love too._

"So beautiful", Xiumin heard Jongdae.

Xiumin smiled.

Then he drifted off to sleep.

When he awakes in the next morning, the fear is gone.

But not Jongdae.

He is still holding Xiumin in his arms.

And not Xiumins feeling for Jongdae.

_And it never will._


End file.
